


You Know What To Do

by danis_inferno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Teasing, Voyeurism, cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danis_inferno/pseuds/danis_inferno
Summary: Gaming streamer Kenma gives a little show to his audience, with your help of course.
Relationships: Kenma x reader
Kudos: 117





	You Know What To Do

His room was quiet, save for the mumbled sound of his controller and the ambient soundtrack to his video game. The rest of the building was quiet, his controller clicks seeming to stay aligned to the beat of your heart. He spoke into his headset, talking to other players, though you heard nothing of his conversation. Even from your position in the adjacent room, you could feel his presence. You could hear the muffled screams of the NPC’s as they got slaughtered. You finished up his bowl, adding the pork and heading to his room. 

You stood outside his doorway, hearing him huff before reading a few words from his stream. From what you heard, he had ended it, saying his thanks to the viewers who stayed and starting up a new game with a different stream. His slender shoulders hunched in his chair, body rigid and unmoving as he concentrated. You stood there, spying on him, watching him from the crack in his doorframe, watching his shoulders tense and hearing the delicate tick of the controllers buttons as he played. 

Delicate, nimble fingers maneuvered the joysticks of his controller, eyes glued on the screen as he spoke into his headset. His voice was calm and collected despite the rush of his heart in his chest. His room was pitch black, the only light coming from his computer screen displaying the game and the livestream chat. He calmed himself by answering a couple questions, reading some comments while he paused the game. 

That's where you came in, sneaking in the background before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t jump, and you realized that his comments were flooded with mentions of you. You saw yourself in the frame of his camera as he turned to face you. He placed his hand along the slope of your ass, bringing you on his lap as he took off his headset. His other hand brought your lips to his, locking them as his stream pinged with tips. 

“I brought you food, I don’t know if you noticed…” you pulled away, nodding to the bowl of katsudon sitting on the corner of his desk. He pulled you closer, lips meeting yours as your chest brushed against his. 

“God, what would I do without you?” He hummed against your lips, causing you to smirk. Your chest pressed against his as his hands splayed across the curve of your ass. You gasped into the kiss as you felt his erection over his clothes, tent pressing against your sex. Your hands on his neck played with the tendrils at his nape, curling them around your fingers as he moaned into your mouth. 

“Don’t let me distract you,” you began pulling away, halting your movements when he locked you in his embrace. “Kenma~” you whined, a slight pout playing at your lips. He brought you back to him, pushing your sex down directly over his. Your eyes widened abruptly, scanning his face in shock before they flashed to the comments. 

“Ignore them, kitty, focus on me.” His soft voice purred in your ear, and you sat down on his clothed shaft. He let out an airy chuckle, maneuvering you on his lap so you could leave. He turned to face his computer, the bright screen illuminating his face as he brought his headset around his neck. He whispered to you, hot breath fanning across your ear. “I’m gonna be here streaming, when I’m done, I want you back in here, under this desk, is that understood?” You nodded. “Good girl, now go on.” He tapped your rear, making you hop off his lap. You walked to the doorway, watching him read out a couple ‘no’, ‘bring her back’, ‘do more’ comments and picking up his controller. 

You didn’t know how long this would take, most of his gaming sessions took hours. But in order to calm your nerves, you did a few assignments, some light reading, and some notes. Before you knew it, a mere three hours had passed. You peeked at him from the doorway, wringing your hands before you pressed through it once more. You sunk to the ground, heart heavy under your breast as you crept to his chair. 

Tapping his leg, you managed to scoot past him, your body occupying the leg room under his desk. “Hi kitten, miss me already, hm?” He chuckled softly at you, and you crooned against his thigh. He took another comment break, setting his controller down as his hands went to his lap. His calming voice was like warm honey on your senses, sweet and smooth, covering you from head to toe. As he spoke, his hands carded through your hair, nails gently digging along your scalp as he turned you to sand beneath his fingertips. 

“Kenma-” you moaned softly, and he looked down at you, gaze softening upon meeting yours. He pushed your hair from your face, finger booping your nose as you rubbed your cheek against the outside of his knee. 

“Such a good kitty.” He praised, making you hum. Your mind raced with various thoughts, and soon your mouth began acting a lot sooner than your brain or body had anticipated. Your lips began kissing along his clothed thigh, and you felt his body tense. “I-. Kitty?” He watched you, cock swelling in his jeans as you ignored him, pressing your lips further against the fabric. He tried to ignore you, ignore the way you were perched so prettily between his knees. But his attempts proved to be fruitless as your lips dragged themself across one thigh, over the obvious tent in his pants, and down to his opposite knee.

Your teasing went on for a half an hour. The entire time Kenma couldn’t focus, he kept fumbling over his sentences, stuttering and choking on his food as you dampened the fabric over his bulge. His eyes were pleading you as he picked up his controller once more. 

“Don’t do anything,” he begged you, “I swear to god.” He groaned as you licked a broad stripe along his shaft. You sighed happily, feeling his hand against your scalp. He trailed it across your face, thumb dancing along your cheekbone, fingers slithering down to cup your chin. His fingers pressed against the plump flesh of your lips, index and middle rubbing the inside of your cheek before tugging your jaw down. His middle and third finger rest lewdly against your tongue, and you suckled them, eyes fluttering shut as you tasted the mixture of his sweat and the plastic of his controller.

Another few hours went by. Every time he had to use his hand, you pouted, keeping your mouth open, tongue out awaiting its return. As the clock ticked, this façade he’d been trying to maintain slowly began to crumble. Every now and then, you would catch a glimpse of his arousal tenting in his pants, and you would stroke it teasingly. Your tongue lapped across the tendons of his fingers, and he let out an airy sigh before pushing them deeper in your mouth. 

“Kitty, fuck.” His eyes were glazed with arousal, making you hum in satisfaction. You moved to rest your head further up his thigh, feeling the muscles flex underneath you. “Pull me out,” he begged you, brows furrowed as his eyes flicked between you and the game. He beckoned you forward, and his computer dinged with tips as he bit his lip. You were within centimeters of his cock, your hand reaching out as you pushed his thighs farther apart. 

You took in the impressive view before you; his gaming chair acting as his throne, legs parted in a show of dominance, his manhood standing like a knight. He huffed, straightening his back and steeling his jaw, training his eyes forward. Your hands worked his clothed shaft, slowly dragging your finger over each notch of the zipper. He hissed your name. 

“Come on, kitty. You know better than that.” You frowned. “Don’t be shy,” he spoke to you again, “use your teeth.” Your eyes widened in shock, willing your hand away from his throbbing bulge. The more you tried to fight it, the harsher his voice rang out in your thoughts. “Listen to me, kitty. Maybe if you do, when we’re alone I might just go easy on you.” You pictured him growling in your ear, and that spurred you to action. You placed your hands on the tops of your thighs, stifling a moan. The crown of your head surpassed his groin, and his musk wafted into your senses. Your teeth delicately nipped at the metal closure over his shaft, and you ducked your head, making the zipper fall. 

His cock sprung from its confines, red and proud against his lower stomach as he let out a content sound. “Come on kitty,” he swooned, “you know what to do.” You gulped. Dragging your lips over your teeth, saliva pooling under your tongue, you stared at his engorged tip. His thin fingers wrapped around your crown, pushing you closer to his length. The action, though unintentionally violent, caused you to squeak. A loud thump echoed from your head hitting the top of the desk, and he gripped your hair in a vice-like, white knuckle grip.

“You’ll pay for that later.” His tone was clipped and semi angry as he reassured his stream-watchers that there was nothing going on. The slight attitude he carried dissipated when your lips grazed his cock. He relaxed his grip, talking to his chat as he carried on. You challenged him in your head, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He read a question aloud, responding for a minute as you attacked. In the middle of his sentence, you took him in your mouth, relishing the view of his eyes fluttering back as he moaned into his headset. 

His body tensed, panic setting in as you smirked around his shaft. He choked on his saliva, and you heard the distinct sound of him muting his microphone before he pulled away. He ran a hand through his duo-toned hair. “What the fuck was that?” He said your name in a vile his, and you couldn’t help the smirk that played across your features. “Oh, you enjoyed that, huh? Get back here.” He pulled himself closer to you, fingers of both hands splaying on the back of your skull, forcing your head down his length as a moan shuddered from his parted lips.

The heat of your mouth caused his entire body to tremble. The feeling of your tongue resting on the throbbing vein under his shaft, running gentle zig-zags across it made his head spin. You knew exactly what he liked, and the thought of his followers seeing this only riled him up more. When the base of his shaft hit your nose, he forced your head to stay here. His hips bucked upwards, thrusting into your mouth. Watching the subtle way your eyes fluttered made him gasp. You elected to ignore the spackling of your vision, focusing instead on the weight of his cock against your throat. His arousal leaked down your neck, and you groaned around him. 

Your hands crept below your clothes, dying to release the tension between your legs. You moaned around his length, brows drawn together as you watched his face, eyes wide and fucked out as he ignored the running stream. His cheeks were flustered, red with need. The pace between your legs enhanced, fingers pummeling the utmost spot along your slick walls with a furious need. 

“Fuck. You’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you?” Kenma’s voice deepened with lust, causing you to whimper. Your lungs tingled from oxygen deprivation, but the pace on your stiff nub was unrelenting. You perched on your haunches, feeling Kenma’s leg press itself against you. Against your better judgement, you moaned. The blush on his cheeks crept slowly down his neck, making his arms erupt in goosebumps as he finally released you.

Your inhales were deep and meticulous, taking in as much air as possible before he could think about shoving your face down on his cock once more. 

“You’re proving to be quite the distraction, kitty. I think it’s about time you let me work on what I need to work on. In the meantime,” he shoved his leg against your cunt, you stifled a gasp even though no one could hear you. He unmuted his headset, putting it back over his ears. He didn’t need to speak, for his words were already clear. Please yourself on me. You bit your palm, hiding your blushing face from your humiliating disposition. 

He continued playing for what felt like ages, teasing you on his leg, pulling away right when you got close. You whined, moaned, and begged, loud enough for his commenters to hear, but he wasn’t going to spill that little detail. He read a few of the comments, many of them asking him to show what she’s doing in order to elicit that kind of reaction. 

“I don’t know, everyone. Would you really be interested to see her right now, especially right now?” He looked at you, and you sobbed from the pleasure, begging with your eyes as tears fell down your cheeks. You looked so fucking pathetic, and god it was getting him so hard, cock already leaking at the sight of you. He straightened his camera, fisting his cock against your parted lips. He unplugged his headphones, connecting it to his stand alone microphone, testing the volume and sound quality before speaking once more. 

“Come, kitten. They want to see your slutty little self, don’t you all?” The tips rolled in, and slowly you removed yourself from the top of Kenma’s leg. Your arousal darked the fabric of your pants, as well as his, and he placed you in front of himself. He let out a groan, forcing his cock down your throat once more and releasing a load of cum across your uvula. “Fuck yeah, thats it. Kitten~ oh.” He moaned as you milked his cock, bobbing your head along his length and swallowing a fresh load as a mixture of saliva and come trickled down your chin and cheeks.

“Fuck it, I need my kitty.” He took your lips off his length, pushing your face against his. His hands bruised your hips, shoving your pants down your legs and finally seating you on the throne of his cock. You let out a rapturous moan, panting heavily into the kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck, his hands forcing your thighs open to rub at your clit. He rubbed fast circles against you as you bounced on his length. His cock speared you in half, but you welcomed the agonizing thrill of it all. His cock twitched inside you, and his trembling thighs gave him away. He had just came, and suddenly that sensation awoke a deep feral side within you, and you purred.

“Fuck, Kenma,” your thighs trembled as he hummed cockily. The head of his cock rolled slowly against the pleasure circle against the top of your walls. Your back arched, release taking you by surprise as Kenma ravaged your sex. He was unrelenting, milking your pleasure for all its worth as your body grew limp. Your walls fluttered around his length, milking another one of his releases as his lips parted in a smirk. You shared a lust filled kiss as the machine in your core whirred back to life. 

Your hips bounced on their own. Thin fingers pressed against your stiff clit as he spoke to the camera. Your eyes crossed lewdly, and he growled in his chest. His calloused hand splayed across the tops of your chest, toying with your hardened nipples. You moaned his name repeatedly, your second orgasm spilling from between your legs as he thrust himself into you. Kenma forced his seed deep in your walls, burying his cock into your heat and bruising your cervix.

When you had finally settled, he pulled you off his lap. He positioned you in his chair, draping one leg over the arm rest and spreading the other off to the side. “Just two more, okay kitty?” He splayed your folds apart with his fingers, reveling in the way your arousal webbed across his digits, like transparent honey as he pushed his fingers into his lips. He pushed your folds apart, smirking to you as he gave your audience a full show. All at once, you felt him. His hand splayed you open, burning hot tongue connecting with your core and slurping up your release. His nose rubbed your clit, mouth sending insurmountable waves of sensation through your pussy. You moaned his name, fingers twirling in his short straight hair as you came against his face. He showed everyone your clenched hole, smiling before burying his face inside you again. 

“Mmm, baby~” he moaned. His cock throbbed with new desire as he swallowed the remains of your second orgasm. He placed you atop his shaft once more, holding your hips and dangling your entrance over his tip before releasing you. You let out this sound between a moan and a while, and Kenma hardened once more inside you.

“Just you wait until we’re alone, kitty. This is far from over.” He whispered in your ear, causing you to hide your face. He giggled cutely, wrapping you in his arms. Together you both settled down, answering comments and questions, having him teach you how to play some video games. The stream didn’t end until well into the next morning, and he bid a final farewell to the few dozen viewers. He turned off his microphone and his camera, carrying you to your shared bed before stripping you of your remaining clothes. He knelt between your thighs, a show of determination obvious on his cat-like features, desperate to quell the insatiable hunger you still felt for him. You tried to deny it, favoring the concept of sleep, but they way your walls welcomed his tongue as your lips parted into a soft moan told him everything he wanted to hear. He worked against your tired body, drawing out your releases and cleaning you up until at last he was satisfied.

When he had finally pulled away, he left your body with a soft glow of sweat and sex as your nude frame clutched his, desperate for his embrace as the two of you finally sucummbed to the realm of unconsciousness.


End file.
